


The Roof is Not a Normal Place to Hang Out

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon and Dallon are stupid, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, but it's a start, this is kind of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon likes to touch.<br/>Dallon likes getting touched.<br/>Neither of them notice and Spencer decides enough is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof is Not a Normal Place to Hang Out

Brendon is just a touchy-feely kind of guy. He craves the closeness of other people and has no qualms when it comes to clothing, or lack thereof, and the proximity with others. Nine times out of ten if you wandered into their dressing room you’d find him hanging off of someone, or lounging around with his head or feet in someone’s lap.

It’s not unusual when it comes to Brendon. Right?

So maybe when it came to a certain freakishly tall bass player his lips would linger a little long on his cheek, his hands would be a little gentler, his eyes more serious. Maybe.

And maybe said bass player would relish in these touches just as much as the sex-on-legs singer, and maybe his heart beat a little faster and his jeans sometimes got a little tighter and his skin would practically burn with beautiful tingling sparks wherever he touched.

But, both parties remained completely unaware of the other’s feelings. Silently pining over each other day in and day out. They were the only two who seemed not to notice, maybe because they were a little scared to believe it was true. Whatever the reason was, and Spencer thinks it’s down to pure stupidity (on Brendon’s part at least), it was really starting to drag.

“You mean they still haven’t done anything about it?” Pete asked, sounding incredulous.

“No. Just dancing around each other, practically making out with that stupid microphone,” Spencer had thought it would take a week or two for them to realise it was mutual. No luck. Their pining is bringing the mood on the bus down and Spencer is ready to take action.

Pete made a humming noise, “I’m surprised at Brendon to be honest, he’s usually quick to jump on a stranger and start kissing.”

“Oh he has, but I think Dallon thinks it’s his normal weird-ass self, which it is, but it’s different with Dallon. He just doesn’t know it.”

“Spence, I completely agree with you; it’s time to take action.” Pete sounded like a man ready to go to war and with hushed voices they made their plan.

 

 

 

Brendon squinted as he read the text, the bright light of his phone blinding him a little in this dark room. It was a hotel night and Brendon had just been woken from perhaps the nicest sleep he’s had this year by his stupid phone buzzing away.

_Spencer: Need you ASAP on the roof._

It took Brendon about a minute to process what had been said, which was when he rushed out the room, not bothering to get dressed. At least he had boxers on. He was worried. The roof isn’t a normal place to hang out, and ASAP, well he was thinking worst case scenario’s here.

The emergency exit door was ajar and Brendon finally slowed down, taking a moment to catch his breath before heading out. He recognised the figure sat with his legs dangling over the edge, he’d recognise him absolutely anywhere.

“Dall?” His voice came out shaky, clearly worried and concerned which was only amplified when he didn’t turn around. “Dallon, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” but his voice sounded empty and Brendon didn’t like one bit of it.

“No you’re not,” Dallon finally turned with a frown, a small smile appearing when he saw Brendon.

“Come sit down Bren,” and he did, Brendon sat down beside Dallon, huddling close because it was fucking cold up here at night and he was sat there in his boxers.

“Tell me what’s up Dallon, please,” Brendon was desperate and made no effort to hide that.

Dallon just sighed, shrugging his jacket off, “are you cold? You look cold, here have this. Why aren’t you dressed anyway?” They both ignored how Dallon is completely avoiding the subject, Brendon’s face flushing with embarrassment.

“I was i-in bed,” he looked away refusing to look at Dallon and suddenly craving a cigarette.

“Left pocket,” Dallon sighed and when Brendon rummaged through he found a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, he tried not to look confused or surprised but failed, “never know when you might need them,” was the vague explanation he received.

“Dall,” he sighed, watching the smoke drift away, “I want to help you.” He let his body fall against Dallon’s, pulled his knees up to his chest to try and stay a little warmer. “Let me help you,” it was those words that fell from Brendon’s lips as a broken pleading that made Dallon’s walls tumble down.

“What am I to you?”

“W-what?”

“To you, what am I? Am I just a friend to you?” Dallon sounded almost angry and Brendon was opening him mouth but for once in his life couldn’t make a noise. “Because I can’t tell Brendon. Am I special to you? Or am I just like any other person for you to hang off and kiss and tease? It’s killing me Brendon, I can’t take it anymore because it means so much more to me. All of it means more to me,” his voice broke at some point, tears pouring down his face as he moved away from Brendon a little. Brendon reached out a hand to comfort Dallon, but Dallon just moved away from him.

“Dall, oh god Dall,” he started, his own eyes welling up, “why didn’t you say anything?”

“Just. Just leave me alone Brendon.”

“Dallon, no-”

“JUST GO!” Dallon shouted, pushing Brendon away a little as he tried to escape.

“I LOVE YOU!” Brendon shouted even louder, desperate to make Dallon smile again and get rid of those tears, it didn’t really work. It made Dallon freeze, the tears kept coming though and his breathing was frighteningly sharp. “Dallon, I really fucking love you.”

“Wha-what? Don’t say things you don’t mean Bren.”

“I do mean it Dallon, with all my heart. I love you. I love you so much. Every little touch is like heaven to me. You’re like a drug to me Dall and I just can’t get enough of you. I mean it. I was just scared you didn’t feel the same, that I’d rip the band apart because I was selfishly falling in love with you. Please don’t cry, I just want to see you happy.” It was inevitable that Dallon would fall into Brendon’s arms really, they held each other close before Brendon tilted his chin up to look into those beautiful blue eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brendon ignored the lingering sadness in Dallon’s voice and leant down to connect their lips. It was slow and passionate for a few minutes, but as if waking from a dream Dallon suddenly surged forwards, getting Brendon pressed against the wall by the door and making it a lot hotter than it had been a few seconds.

“Can we take this inside?” Brendon asked, looking do perfectly innocent in that moment it was a sin. Those big brown eyes, fluttering eyelashes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips and blown pupils, Dallon was more than a little turned on by the man before him.

“Fuck yes,” Dallon chuckled breathlessly, smashing their lips together once more before leading Brendon back to his room. The door clicked shut behind them and the two never ceased touching, be it fingers skimming smooth skin or lips nipping and kissing and licking all available skin.

“You have too many clothes on,” Brendon pouted, looking down at his attire; Dallon’s coat and his underwear. But Dallon was still fully dressed. Easily rectified. He had planned it slow and sensuous, but as soon as he started undoing the buttons his lust got the better of him and he ripped the shirt from Dallon’s body.

“Jesus Bren,” Dallon gasped, bucking up as Brendon palmed him through his jeans.

“I don’t know if I can get these off you before I cum. I mean. Seriously, fuck you’re just too sexy.” Brendon was struggling with the jeans and Dallon tried his hardest to help, but his dick was so hard it hurt and he just _wanted_.

“Bren. Please, please baby, anything,” he begged and Brendon’s cock twitched painfully, shedding the last barrier between the two of them.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you babe,” he kissed Dallon’s neck, which soon became him sucking a deep purple hickey right where everyone would see it. “Now they’ll know you’re mine.”

“All yours Bren, please, please.” The prep was rushed but Brendon insisted on it, refusing every time Dallon tried to say he didn’t need it. But it was worth it. Oh god was it worth it. The room was filled with moaning and groaning and begging, the climax being the two of them practically screaming the name of the other. They lay sated beside each other, legs tangled together as Brendon lay on Dallon’s chest.

“I love you Dallon. Forever. I mean that. It was always you.”

“I love you too Brendon. Ever since we met and ‘till the day I die.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You can see the hickey a mile away, but I’m telling you, it’s Brendon’s fucking proud smile that’s most disconcerting.”

“Protective?”

“Dallon told some girl he liked her hair and Brendon proceeded to pounce on him and kiss the life out of him, then walked off shooting daggers at the girl. Leaving Dallon breathless and embarrassed.”

“Fuck. I need to see this.” Pete’s laughter filled the phone and Spencer tried not to laugh with him.

“They’re really good together though, I’m glad they finally pulled their shit together.”

“How did you get Dallon up on the roof?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Spencer couldn’t really say that he wasn’t behind that and Dallon really had just decided to go and wallow on the roof because he didn’t want Pete to worry. Thankfully Pete let it drop quickly.

“I’m glad you set them up, I’ll be there when I can. I wanna see how Dallon reacts if I start smooching his boyfriend.” And Spencer really had to laugh at that, and continued to do so far a good few hours and the thought alone would make him snigger throughout their show that night too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Brallon fic, hope you like it! There is almost definitely more to come like this ;) Message me; Kik - saidanddun Tumblr - raggedinsomniacs


End file.
